Rostros vemos, corazones no sabemos
by Lyux Holmes
Summary: Molly Hooper revela quien es en realidad antes de que la delate el mayor de los Holmes con su amor platonico desde hace años y posiblemente su nuevo rival, Sherlock.


**Disclamer**: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street". El personaje utilizado es propiedad de la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC.

**Nota de autor: **Cómo el reto se trata de hacer un one-shot, quizá el fic se vea con falta de detalles o con una narración acelerada, pero espero igual lo disfruten, así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

**Rostros vemos, corazones no sabemos.**

_Unos zapatos de tacón alto se escuchaban acercarse, mientras Molly seguía absorta en sus pensamientos acomodando la última papelería pendiente para irse a casa, se sacó un susto en cuanto se encontró aquel rostro sobre el umbral de la entrada de la morgue, estaba tan distraída en sus cosas, que ignoro los tacones que sonaban y sonaban._

- Vaya que eres predecible, muy fácil de encontrar – le dirigió la mujer desde la entrada. Molly soltó un suspiro de alivio al reconocer aquella voz y le sonrió divertida acercándosele.

- ¿A qué debo tu cálida visita linda? – dijo dándole media sonrisa, la mujer se dejó de formalidades y sin decir palabra alguna lanzó un expediente sobre una mesa que tenía enfrente.

- A eso, estas en un grave problema Hooper, uno muy grave – decía en un tono alegre, contenta por el sufrimiento de la pelirroja, Molly le arqueo la ceja dudosa y preocupada se dirigió rápidamente al expediente para empezar a revisarlo.

La mujer observaba a la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa de satisfacción mientras esta miraba con detalle cada una de las hojas dentro de la carpeta con sus ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de asombro bastante chistosa.

- NO, NO, ¡NO! – empezó a gritar molesta y dejo de nuevo la carpeta en la mesa con furia. Agarró su cabello , caminando en círculos, mientras continuaba diciendo "no".

- SÍ, sí, y sí, alguien te ha delatado con el mayor de los Holmes, no faltara mucho tiempo para que le comente a su hermanito y este comience a cazarte…. A menos que… - narraba divertida, Molly le miro armando un puchero, frunciendo sus cejas.

- NO, no voy a decirle nada a Sherlock, arruinaría todo -.

- Pero Hooper, igual se arruinara, si no le dices tú, su hermano lo hará y será mucho peor, oh vamos, con suerte no terminas como Charles -. Le explico ahogando una risita, pero no pudiendo ocultar su amplia sonrisa de alegría.

- ¡BASTA!, esto no es para nada divertido – le regaño, lanzándole la carpeta, por suerte para aquella mujer, Molly tenía mala puntería.

- Para mí lo es – dijo sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- Claro, seguramente tú me delataste -. Grito aún muy molesta, la mujer negó suavemente con la cabeza y mientras se explicaba, fue a levantar la carpeta junto con los papeles que estaban en el suelo con delicadeza.

- No espero que me creas cariño, pero no fui yo quien te delato, fue Mary Watson -.

- ¡ESA PERRA! – maldijo refunfuñando.

- Que tierna luces maldiciendo – comentó irónica.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?, yo no le he hecho nada a la tipa, ¿qué se tiene que estar metiendo? -.

- Bueno, supongo que como vio que John sabía la verdad de ella, creyó que lo más justo es que Sherlock supiera la verdad sobre ti -.

- Pero eso no tiene sentido alguno, Sherlock y yo ni si quiera somos pareja, es una perra infeliz, ARGH – gritaba y siguió maldiciendo entre dientes, pensando en que hacer, la mujer ahora no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante aquella escena. Lentamente se acercó a la pelirroja tomándole las manos suavemente para atraer su atención.

- Escucha Hooper, ya te dije que debes hacer, dile la verdad a Sherlock, si tú se lo dices antes que Mycroft, podrías hasta ganarte la admiración del hombre, después de todo, a él le gustan este tipo de rivales extraños. – Le explicaba mirándole a los ojos pestañeándolos de vez en cuando para tranquilizar a la alterada joven. Molly rodo sus ojos y soltó un suspiro de resignación, zafándose sutilmente de las manos de aquella mujer.

- Pero es que yo no quería ser su rival, mejor dicho, no quería que se enterara, era divertido serlo y ver como el no sabía nada, en cuanto sepa la verdad… bueno… ya nada será igual, no me verá de la misma forma y yo… eh.. – se detuvo pensando las palabras.

- Bueno, es decir, ¿qué ocurre si me odia? – titubeaba nerviosa, la mujer coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la pelirroja para hacerle callar.

- No te va a odiar, si vas tu antes que el otro Holmes, tendrás su respeto, tenlo por seguro –Molly se alejó un par de pasos y le miro dudosa, mordiendo uno de sus labios en lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué dices?, ¿o vas a esperar a que Mycroft le diga todo y hasta cosas que no son? - Molly vio sus zapatos unos segundos en lo que pensaba, mordiéndose las uñas inconscientemente, para ser una chica de mente fría en unas cosas, se comportaba como una persona vulnerable e indecisa en otras situaciones, como lo era esta.

- De acuerdo, lo haré, supongo que de todas formas, un día iba a tener que decírselo – respondió resignada aun mordiendo sus uñas, la señorita a lado suyo sonrió victoriosa y le tomo de las manos – solo recuerde una cosa jefe, sea como es en realidad, si va a quitarse la máscara, hágalo bien – la pelirroja se zafó de aquellas manos y le cedió una sonrisa engreída - ¿acaso he hecho algo mal en mi vida? – dijo en un tono de orgullo, sacando su verdadero yo, la Molly Hopper que pocos habían visto y que pronto el detective consultor también vería.

/

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sherlock iba camino a su departamento, había recibido un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido que decía:

_Tengo un caso especial. Decidí informarle directamente para ahorrar tiempo. Lo espero en Baker Street. _

Como estaba escaso de casos, no dudo en ir a su departamento, después de todo el Inspector Lestrade no le había informado sobre algo en particular, John tampoco, y Molly se encontraba en su hora de almuerzo, o eso le habían dicho en la morgue.

Al llegar a Baker, la señora Hudson no le informo sobre la visita de alguien, Sherlock entendió que quizá aquel mensaje en realidad solo le había hecho perder tiempo y que se había entusiasmado en vano. De igual forma se dirigió al piso de arriba.

Al entrar a su departamento se encontró con Molly Hopper, vestida de una forma que nunca antes había visto, portaba unos pantalones de vestir color negro ajustados, una camisa color rojo sangre que hacían resaltar más el rojo de sus labios y lo pelirrojo de a su cabello, un saco negro encima, y sus ojos lucían delineados.

Aparte de un atuendo inusual, su rostro se veía distinto, había algo extraño en él.

No se veía como la Molly de siempre, tenía un aspecto malicioso, no lucía como la tierna chica de la morgue.

Verla así le llamó mucho la atención, nunca había notado con atención el color de su cabello ni lo bien que le quedaba el negro en todos estos años, quizá eso sería porque casi siempre la veía de blanco en medio de una sala llena de cadáveres, no tardo en deducir, que en efecto ella había enviado el mensaje, y que si lo había hecho de forma anónima, había sido para atraer su atención, ya que si lo hacía como Molly, lo más seguro es que el lo dejaría pasar.

Aunque el ignorara como era Molly, ella parecía conocerlo bastante bien.

Sherlock le miro extrañado y se encamino a su sillón sin decir palabra alguna, esperando a que la pelirroja se explicara como la cliente que era.

- Sabía que no tardarías en llegar, seguramente te creíste que tenía un caso, no es así, solo lo hice para apresurarte – habló con un tono de voz inusual a los oídos del detective, casi hasta podría decirse que sonaba como James Moriarty, o alguno otro de sus "rivales", más que como un "cliente".

Sherlock intentó sacar algo de información mirándola de pies a cabeza, pero no logró concordar con algo que le fuera útil, hasta ahora ya tenía una teoría, pero no estaba del todo seguro, pues se trataba de Molly Hooper y eso era casi imposible.

¿Acaso ya sería la hora de dejar de subestimarla?

- Entonces, ¿a qué debo tu visita?, en la morgue me dijeron que estabas … - Molly interrumpió, – ¿almorzando?, Sherlock, todos estos años conociéndome, ¿desde cuándo me dejan salir a almorzar?, vaya que pasó desapercibida ante ti, y bien, ¿no vas a preguntar por qué estoy vestida así? – Agrego señalando su atuendo con una sonrisa coqueta.

– Sé que me veo sexy, y sé que no lo admitirás, pero lo pensaste, ¿no es así? – bromeo entre risitas, Sherlock volvió a mirarle extrañado y comenzó a "examinarla" de nuevo.

Algo muy extraño ocurría con Molly y la verdad era que él ya sabía por dónde iba todo esto, pero aún no quería aceptarlo. Tragó saliva e ignoro lo que le dijo la chica, preguntando nuevamente en un tono más serio - ¿A qué debo tu visita? - .

- Solo para charlar Sherlock, estoy cansada de que me rechaces, y ya sabes lo que dicen, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma – dio un suspiro y se levantó de la silla para acercarse al detective de pronto hasta tenerlo de frente, Sherlock se hizo hasta atrás quedando aferrado a su sofá, y observando detenidamente aquellos ojos delineados de una Molly que parecía desconocida.

La pelirroja no pidió permiso y se sentó en las piernas de Sherlock, al notar que este seguía tan frío como siempre y no opuso resistencia continuó – necesito confesarte algo Sherlock -.

- ¿Todo esto se trata de una especie de coqueteo Molly?, porque me temo que te es inútil y no está funcionando, escucha, soy un hombre ocupado y casado con su trabajo, así que ve al grano de una vez porque yo … - explico irritado, elimino su primer teoría en cuanto sintió a la chica sentársele encima muy decepcionado. En verdad esperaba ver a otra Molly, entonces ella le interrumpió y lanzó su confesión sin más rodeos, - soy criminal asesor - dijo sonriéndole con picardía.

Sherlock quedó asombrado, su primer teoría si había sido la indicada, pero aun así, seguía incrédulo ante la posibilidad.

Si Molly Hooper en realidad era aquello, ¿entonces por qué le ayudo tantas veces?, ¿y cómo se explicaba ese "amor" tan devoto hacia su persona todos estos años?, ¿no debería de odiarlo?

Como si la pelirroja pudiera leer la mente del detective ella agrego – ¿recuerdas al taxista, Sherlock? , el menciono que tenías un admirador, yo era ese admirador -, Sherlock asintió e inmediatamente escapo a su palacio mental a ver más pistas que corroboraran que en efecto, Molly Hooper si era una asesora de criminales.

"Todo encaja, excepto…" pensaba Sherlock, nuevamente Molly adivino los pensamientos del detective solo viendo su mirada y continuo – James Moriarty sí fue mi novio y no me utilizo para llegar a ti, de verdad le interese, ambos éramos tus admiradores, eso nos unió, pero luego tuvimos problemas, ya que él quiso quitarte del mapa varias veces pero yo no quería, así que le regañe y rompimos -.

Entonces me hizo "competencia", juro venganza a los dos … bla, bla, bla, luego me entere de la trampa que el maldito te tenía planeada, así que por eso fue sencillo ayudarte – explicó la pelirroja con una voz más suave, cerca de los labios del detective.

Sherlock trataba de concentrarse en sus palabras, pero de vez en cuando se perdía un poco. Con la historia de Molly las piezas ahora si "embonaban", no había duda que Molly fuera lo que decía que era, además, ¿qué necesidad tenía la pelirroja de mentirle de esa forma?

- Comprendo – musito - pero, aún me es difícil de creer, es decir, es que tu eres tan… bueno, no te ofendas, pero no cumples con el perfil de una psicópata como Moriarty, ¿cómo alguien como tu resultó ser eso? -.

La chica negó con su cabeza sonriente y chasqueando su lengua divertida.

- Sherlock, Sherlock, aun diciéndote lo que en realidad soy, no dejas de subestimarme. ¿Cierto? – pregunto divertida arqueándole la ceja.

- Déjame decirte algo Holmes, las apariencias engañan, ¿qué esperabas?, ¿qué luciera como la Mujer?, eso sería tan obvio de mi parte y siempre fue mi prioridad que nunca me atraparas, por eso invente esa faceta de colegiala enamorada, ¿o qué?, ¿en serio me creíste tan boba?, por favor Sherlock – Sherlock se quedó pensativo, un sentimiento de "tristeza" (o algo parecido), le había invadido.

En primero porque descubrió que la chica que todo el tiempo había creído era buena e inocente, resulto ser probablemente la causante de muchos crímenes en la ciudad. En segundo porque le habían engañado tanto tiempo, al fin un criminal había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para no dejarse atrapar en tan largo tiempo.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados con esta Molly Hopper que salía a la luz. "¿Sentimientos?", se preguntó a si mismo. No debería haber "sentimientos" encontrados, ya que según él, no sentía absolutamente nada por la chica, ¿o sí?, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan defraudado y maravillado al mismo tiempo?

El detective aclaró su garganta al sentir tan cerca a la joven y empezó a explicarse – Ya que lo mencionas, tienes razón, fui un crédulo todo este tiempo Molly, en verdad lograste engañarme, grandiosa actriz pudiste haber sido pero decidiste ser esto, ¿por qué? – sí algo sabía muy bien Sherlock es que a este tipo de criminales les encantaba recibir elogios hacia sus habilidades de engaño.

Por eso dijo aquello, necesitaba escuchar el "¿por qué?", para estar seguro de una vez por todas que Molly en realidad era una asesora criminal, y no solo una chica que en su desesperación por atraer la atención del detective estaba inventando semejante desfachatez.

"Molly, vamos, nadie puede fingir estar enamorado tanto tiempo, ni ser tan noble, siendo tan malo." Pensaba en lo que esperaba la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Bien, ya que insistes – comento aburrida rodando sus ojos – pero primero … - de sus bolsillos saco unas esposas y de un solo movimiento se las coloco a Sherlock, al ser tan imprevisto aquello, el detective no pudo detenerlo y quedo esposado en su propio sofá.

¿Qué significa esto? – le refunfuño molesto sin podérselas quitar, a lo que la pelirroja comento – Yo también siempre llevo unas conmigo por si acaso, - bromeo sonriéndole luego continuo - en vista que quizá después de saber quien soy seremos enemigos en lugar de amigos (si es que alguna vez lo fuimos), mejor aprovecho que aún te tengo cerca para hacer algo que siempre quise hacer Sherlock, tu eres muy listo, seguramente sabes de que hablo – el detective tardo unos segundos en comprender, y en cuanto supo el posible plan de Molly, el rostro del mismo se torno rojo, pero disimulo insistiendo con lo anterior.

¡¿Por qué te dedicas a esto Molly?!– exigió alzando su voz, Molly igual noto el sonrojo y los nervios del virgen detective. Así que aprovecho para robarle un besito de pico en los labios, del que por cierto, Sherlock no opuso resistencia.

La pelirroja miraba divertida al detective.

No eres el único que se aburre en la ciudad Sherlock, al principio iba a ser algo similar a lo que tu haces, pero los hombres como siempre se la pasaron subestimándome. Solo imagínalo, sí a ti como hombre te tomaron por loco los primeros días, imagina como me trataron a mi –.

El detective se identifico con la joven en ese aspecto. Ya que las personas seguían criticándole, aún luego de ver lo bueno que era deduciendo. Todo por su "estupidez", entonces se dio cuenta que quizá el no era tan listo después de todo, pues cometió el mismo error que habían hecho con él los sujetos de scotland yard. Subestimar a alguien.

Así que para callar a todos esos sujetos de "justicia" y los patéticos detectives de Scotland Yard entre otros, decidí hacer esto, no fue sencillo, debo admitir, y al primero a quien ayude, fue al mismísimo James Moriarty, pero basta, me canse de charlar Sherlock, ya di mi confesión, quiero pasar a otra cosa -. Reclamo fingiendo estar fastidiada con el tema y se apego más al cuerpo del detective, sintiendo los labios del contrario sobre los de ella, también pudo sentir el aliento del mismo y el latir más rápido de Sherlock.

No, espera, aún tengo más preguntas – dijo Sherlock entre titubeos, se sentía bastante confundido y extraño. Tanto que no sabía exactamente en que pensar, y no quiso huir a su mind palace, porque concluyó en que eso podría desfavorecerlo en lugar de ayudarlo en dicha situación.

La pelirroja bufo y negó con su cabeza haciendo un puchero – Las preguntas serán al final del recorrido señor Holmes – bromeo la chica susurrándole en el oído con una voz que inevitablemente hizo estremecer un poco a Sherlock.

Este negó con su cabeza sonrojado usando todas sus fuerzas para intentar zafarse de las esposas, pues sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Lo peor del caso era que inconscientemente el detective no estaba usando "todas sus fuerzas" al final de cuentas.

Molly dejo de actuar con tacto para empezar a ser lo asertiva que era en realidad. Sin piedad alguna, rápido no dudo en despojar de sus pantalones al detective y con el mismo cinturón le amarro de los pies para inmovilizarlo aún más.

Sherlock no quiso plantearle alguna patada a la joven mientras pudo pues se sentía incapaz de herirla.

Aún sabiendo la clase de persona que era, algo le decía que en el fondo si era la chica de la morgue que durante tanto tiempo había conocido. Además, de que pese a su cambio de look y aquella cara maliciosa, Sherlock se sentiría culpable si llegaba a desangrar aquel rostro como el de una niña, en resumen, no tuvo otra opción que "dejarse" amarrar de aquella forma, ya le daría su merecido luego.

Una vez hecho aquello, Molly empezó a desabotonar la camisa color morado que siempre hacía resaltar el cuerpo del detective, la chica moría por hacer aquello, se sentía tan victoriosa, aunque no del todo, pues la verdad era que ella esperaba que el día que eso pasara, sería porque el detective también así lo quería, más aún, que lo deseara, no a la fuerza, en cuanto reflexiono aquello no dudo en detenerse de pronto.

¿Qué paso?, ¿mi perfecto abdomen te intimido? – cuestiono sonriéndole. Ahora Sherlock se sentía con el control, - lo sabía, nadie puede fingir tanto un sentimiento, si estas enamorada de mi, quizá si fue todo un estúpido plan, que frustrante, esperaba a que en serio fueras una asesora criminal, pero a la vez, me alegro de que no sea así, Molly, mintiéndome de esta forma no vas a ganarme – iba a continuar explicando, cuando Molly le interrumpió gritándole y dándole una bofetada muy fuerte al mismo tiempo.

NO SEAS IDIOTA SHERLOCK – grito molesta – pero que aburrido y patético eres a veces, ¿cómo va a ser mentira?, sí soy una asesora criminal, ocurre que no quiero dejarte las cosas tan fácil Sherlock. Quiero que me desees, tortúrate de una forma de la que seguramente nunca nadie antes te ha torturado, quiero que este muriéndote por querer hacer esto, tanto o más que yo – decía bajando el tono de voz molesto a uno más suave poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que volvía a acercársele lo suficiente a los labios como para rozarlos con los de ella.

Sherlock sintió una leve decepción nuevamente, estaba orgulloso de ver como alguien lo había engañado tan bien de esa forma, pero la pelirroja le había el golpeado el ego nuevamente diciéndole aquello, pues en efecto, todo el enamoramiento de la chica si había sido falso.

Sin pensar con claridad, por aquellos labios tan cercanos, por el pecho de la pelirroja encima del suyo y por todos sus pensamientos sobre la joven cruzándose unos con los otros, el detective pregunto - ¿entonces… no sientes nada por mí? – ni el mismo podía creer lo que acababa de preguntar, la pelirroja le miro perpleja, no se esperaba aquello, así que evadió la respuesta con otra pregunta.

- ¿Por qué?, no me digas que el famoso detective, el gran Sherlock Holmes si siente algo y ahora esta preocupado – dijo lo ultimo fingiendo la voz de una niña chiflada, y apretó sus mejillas divertida, a lo que Sherlock respondió sonrojándose nuevamente – ¡SÍ! – nuevamente, tanto como él como la chica se habían sorprendido.

Molly se levantó asombrada y sintió un cosquilleo sobre sus manos y pies. Un leve hormigueo también comenzó a recorrer el resto de su cuerpo. Sherlock mientras tenía una discusión interna.

"_¿Es cierto?, ¿siento algo por la patóloga?, ¿o solo lo he dicho para ver su reacción?, no… es cierto, que diablos, al demonio todo, ¿y qué si siento algo?, solo que, no es por la Molly de siempre por quien siento algo, es por la mezcla de ambas, de la Molly que siempre me fue fiel, y por la Molly que resulto ser muy astuta, al no dejarse ser descubierta con tanta obviedad, debo admitir, que , si lo que dice es verdad, es impresionante, esa clase de enamiga que jamás pensé tendría …" _

Molly también tenía una discusión interna. Solo que ella no estaba confundida respecto a lo que sentía, estaba segura de que se quería a Sherlock, _"maldición, amo al tipo",_ pensaba.

"_Pero no puedo decírselo, no, no aún, debo asegurarme primero que el sienta lo mismo, o algo parecido, aunque, de ser así, ¿de qué me sirve?, ya que posiblemente después de esto, no podrá pasar nada entre nosotros, yo soy una sociópata altamente funcional de lado contrario al de que el juega, ¿qué clase de enfermiza relación podría existir entonces?, ¿seríamos amantes y enemigos al mismo tiempo?, no… ya tuve algo así con James, pero, James era diferente, el jugaba para mi lado, y no estaba enamorada, demonios…"_

Sherlock observó como Molly seguía muy pensativa, dedujo que entonces, quizá ella si sentía algo también, pero esta nueva (nueva para el) Molly era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo, entonces, aprovecho que la misma estaba distraída en sus pensamientos para desatarse los pies (no era tan difícil como lo de las esposas) , para luego caminar lentamente hacia donde ella estaba.

Molly observó de reojo que el detective se acercaba, así que rápido volvió a empujarlo hasta el sofá, Sherlock se aferró a la blusa de la chica para poder atraerla consigo, y en cuanto la tuvo encima de él nuevamente, le robo un beso que para la sorpresa de la pelirroja, era un beso apasionado.

Molly se dejó llevar por unos segundos por el cálido aliento del detective dentro de su boca y por aquellos suaves labios que tanto anhelaba probar, sin embargo, la chica tuvo que apartarse, uso todas sus fuerzas para poder alejársele, y dio otra bofetada, esta vez, menos fuerte, apenas una palmada sobre la mejilla del pálido sujeto.

- BASTA, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?, mira que besarme así nada más – dijo fingiendo estar molesta, aunque por dentro sonreía con intensidad. Sherlock le miro atónito y confundido.

- ¡Demonios!, ¡No te entiendo Molly! , primero quieres violarme y ahora que no hay necesidad de hacerlo, porque yo realmente quiero a pesar de lo raro que sea, ¿me golpeas y dices que no quieres? – dice molestándose armando un puchero.

- Justo por eso Sherlock, te dije que no iba a dejártelo tan fácil, quiero que lo desees, que lo desees tanto que tengas que rogármelo de rodillas – explico siseando sobre sus labios, Sherlock no pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo, entonces comprendió el juego de la chica, que extrañamente, no encontraba nada desagradable.

Le arqueo una ceja divertido y agrego con una voz seductora – estás loca Molly Hooper- la pelirroja sonrió con picardía y rasguño sobre el pecho del detective con fuerza – no, soy una sociópata altamente funcional – volvió a besarle con la misma pasión que había empleado el detective hacía rato, y comenzó con su peculiar "tortura".

Luego de dejar sin aliento al detective, la pelirroja empezó a dar el mismo tipo de besos por el cuello de Sherlock acompañado de leves mordidas, haciendo que este se estremeciera más, sonrió con malicia al notar aquello y continuo bajando sus besos, aumentando el ritmo de los mismos, empeñando más fuerza en sus mordiscos, de vez en cuando utilizaba también su lengua para recorrer aquella cálida y pálida piel con la misma.

Molly con ambas manos empezó a tantear su miembro sobre los bóxers, mientras continuaba recorriendo con su lengua la piel del detective, concentrándose ahora en su abonen, el detective no paraba de estremecerse bajo el cuerpo de la chica, y mordiendo sus labios con todas sus fuerzas, observaba cada vez más excitado la escena, dejándose llevar por la situación, Sherlock entrelazó sus dedos en los cabellos rojos de la chica mientras sentía aquel masaje sobre su miembro que lo estimulaba cada vez más.

Ya que Molly sintió la erección del detective más presente, bajo el bóxer con sus dientes mientras le miraba con deseo, luego le dio un guiño coqueto, que hizo salir por fin un gemido de aquellos labios, Sherlock no dejaba de ver a Molly haciéndole aquello, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mente totalmente en blanco, Sherlock solo podía continuar moviéndose bajo la patóloga esperando impaciente a que la misma se diera prisa a atender aquella erección que había brotado.

Molly notó la ansiedad de su víctima, así que comenzó a ir muchísimo más lento, ya que había dejado el miembro de Sherlock al descubierto, solo rozó uno de sus dedos sobre el mismo y se detuvo para mirarlo, esperando a escuchar la desesperación del mismo.

- ¡¿Qué?YA PIENSAS DETENERTE? – le espeto elevando su voz entre un gemido sin haberse dado cuenta, la chica rio poquito y negó con su cabeza – dije que te torturaría, no mentía – susurró y con su lengua lamio todo el sexo del contrario cerrando sus ojos y haciendo sonidos que luego excitarían más al detective.

Molly daba sus lamidas tan despacio, que Sherlock no sabía si podría más, tenía ganas de gritar que quería más, que por favor se diera prisa y continuara, pero no iba a dejarse vencer tan rápido, volvió a morderse los labios con todas sus fuerzas, y ahogaba sus gemidos echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Luego Molly atrapo con su boca la punta del sexo y empezó a metérselo más adentro poco a poco, sacándoselo de su boca igual de lento. Sherlock no pudo más y exigió – MÁS RÁPIDO – la pelirroja sonrió y negó con su cabeza, aumento un poco las lamidas pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de torturarlo. Nuevamente devoro el miembro de Sherlock, pero esta vez lo hizo de un solo movimiento, haciendo que el detective se arqueara y rogara de una vez por todas – Por favor, Molly, basta, en serio necesito que lo hagas más rápido – dijo suplicante.

Molly no pudo evitar resistirse ante aquellos ojos brillosos y ese rostro tan sonrojado, los rumores eran ciertos, Sherlock era un completo virgen. Se veía tan vulnerable.

- Solo porque dijiste por favor, y porque creo que ya sufriste un poquito – comento divertida, dando paso a acelerar el movimiento de su boca y de su lengua, saboreando aquel sexo como si fuera la primer paleta helada de un verano caluroso, Sherlock se arqueo por completo al sentir aquello y sin darse cuenta musitaba entre gemidos el nombre de la pelirroja que atendía su sexo como nunca antes alguien lo hubiese hecho.

Metía y sacaba el miembro del detective una y otra vez, cada metida más fuerte que la anterior, a su vez clavando las uñas en toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, necesitaba dejarle marcas para luego poder reclamar que ahora era suyo.

Miraba a Sherlock mientras este se follaba su boca, ver aquella imagen de Sherlock tan colorado, sudado, gimiendo, gritando su nombre con tanto placer, además de que estaba esposado, todo eso le excitaba demasiado, verlo así era todo un deleite.

No tardo en quedar como Sherlock con todo aquello, así que pronto se incorporo para buscar sus labios y morderlos con tremenda fuerza mientras le quitaba las esposas. Necesitaba que esas manos recorrieran su cuerpo y le hicieran gritar tanto como ella le había hecho gritar a el.

Sherlock entendió el mensaje, una vez liberado, empezó a desvestir a la patóloga casi desgarrándole la ropa, dejando al descubierto la lencería de encajes color rojo con negro que había debajo, la cual tampoco duro mucho puesta, pues Sherlock lanzó a Molly al suelo y comenzó a besar y morder cada centímetro de aquella piel, Sherlock también ocupaba marcarla pues ahora ella también sería suya, solo suya. Su enemiga, su amiga, su amante, su todo.

Él no se molestó en torturarla, necesitaba poseerle ya, así que sin delicadeza alguna, se preparó para comenzar a hacérselo, para la sorpresa del detective, la chica disfrutaba de la rudeza de sus movimientos, entonces continuo penetrando con semejante frenesí, tanteando los pechos de la joven con ambas manos, Molly mordía sus labios para evitar soltar gemidos, malas palabras, o peticiones de más, pero a la larga fue inevitable para ella soltar todos aquellos gritos de satisfacción.

Sin duda alguna estaba disfrutando del mejor sexo de su vida, en cuanto a Sherlock, ni si quiera podía pensar, igual que la pelirroja, solo se ocupaba de gozar de aquel momento, su único pensamiento claro era "¿cómo es que no hice esto antes?".

El líquido pre seminal del detective se mezclaba con el lubricante natural de la pelirroja, hizo que el cuerpo de ambos sintiera un escalofrío que les recorrería la espalda, e hizo arquear a la joven. Sherlock continuaba con las estocadas cada vez más profundas, y Molly soltaba gritos cada vez más sonoros, que motivaban a Sherlock a continuar de aquella forma tan bestial.

En todo el departamento, solo podía escucharse la mezcla entre jadeos, gemidos, y respiraciones agitadas de aquel par, que parecía no terminar aún. Molly rogaba que Sherlock terminara y a su vez nunca lo hiciera, pues ella estaba al borde del orgasmo, el detective mientras, seguía concentrado en el placer que estaba sintiendo, que sin darse cuenta, siguió con la rudeza, mordiendo con fuerzas la piel de la pelirroja, dejando marcas en aquella delicada piel tan suave.

Molly no lo soporto más y llegó a su orgasmo, soltando el nombre de Sherlock tan alto como nunca antes lo habría hecho, con aquello, el detective termino de igual forma, corriéndose dentro de la patóloga, sin prestar atención a las consecuencias de aquello, ya que ni si quiera estaba usando algún método anticonceptivo.

Al terminar, Sherlock volvió a su sofá a descansar, Molly ignoro que estaba desnuda y que acababa de tener relaciones con quien posiblemente será su causa de ir a prisión o de muerte algún día, y se sentó a un lado de Sherlock mirándole fijamente.

- ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer? – Cuestiono como si nada, el detective asintió – claro, no soy idiota, sé que tú tampoco, sé que piensas, esto no afectara nuestra situación – explico igual de indiferente, la joven le arqueo la ceja.

- exactamente, ¿Cuál es esa situación? -.

- Es evidente, yo no puedo estar sin un "enemigo", y tú no puedes estar sin un "héroe" al que humillar, aunque lo justo es que me desahoga de ti, algo me dice que no eres tan "mala", y me serás útil, por tanto, no somos enemigos, ni amigos, solo somos nosotros, y tener estas actividades no tiene por qué afectarlo -.

Molly le miro extrañada, reflexiono aquellas palabras que más parecían una clave y sonrió.

- Entiendo, eso significa que, ¿todo seguirá como ha sido antes?, solo que la variante que cambiara ahora es que tu correspondes lo que yo "siento", ¿no? -. Sherlock asintió. – No solo mereces mi respeto y admiración Molly Hooper, sino mi aprecio, pero, todo es bajo la misma condición que ha sido todos estos años -.

- ¿Cuál?, ¿no me entrometo si tú no lo haces? -.

- Justo esa, sé que jamás fue tu intención herirme, en eso te diferencias de James, tu asesoras criminales, pero no eres ambiciosa, además igual resuelvo todos los casos complejos, ponlo de esta forma, tú eres el que le vendes los dulces a los niños, y yo soy el dentista que le quita las caries -. Al terminar de dar su oferta, no pudo evitar sonreírle, y acariciar aquellos cabellos rojos, que tanto le habían cautivado.

Molly asiente y acaricia los labios del detective – Siempre ha sido así Sherlock – dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y da un último beso antes de retirarse para empezar a vestirse.

- En ese caso, hasta la próxima Molly Hooper – dijo en tono de broma, también comenzando a vestirse.

- Oh no seas aguafiestas, aún puedes ir a verme en Barts, o yo puedo pasarme por aquí -.

- En ese caso, hasta mañana – dijo sonriente, la pelirroja le sonrió de igual forma, y una vez vestida, volvió a besarle antes de salir.

_Londres tenía ahora a su propio Bonnie & Clyde. La diferencia es que no eran psicópatas, solo era un par de sociópatas altamente funcionales que se aburrían de una ciudad que aparentaba ser tan pulcra todo el tiempo, cuando era de los rincones más sucios del mundo. _

FIN

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos =)**


End file.
